Welcome to Extra Magic Hour!
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: Seiya and Isuzu are starting to slowly realize their feelings for each other. Will something push them together or tear them apart? (One-shot drabble for now, but I may add more as the anime and manga progress) Rated T for possible chapters and to be safe. Each chapter is a new one-shot so enjoy!
1. Ferris Wheel Troubles

**Hey guys! This is the first Amagi Brilliant Park Fanfiction. Woo! It's not munch, but it's just a simple drabble slightly based on episode 8 of the anime. If you haven't seen the anime, I HIGHLY recommend it, it's super funny and cute. **

**Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Seiya was lying in his hospital bed after passing out at his desk. Staring at the sunlight hitting the ceiling he heard the door click open.<p>

"Sento," Seiya breathed trying

"I can't stand being just your secretary anymore," Isuzu Sento cooed, climbing on the hospital bed, straddling Seiya Kanie

"What? Sento is the heat making you crazy?" Seiya panicked, trying to figure out what was going on, it's not like he didn't enjoy what was going on, he was simply taken aback by her straightforwardness, then again she did threaten him with her shotgun if he didn't agree to come to Amagi Park with her.

"Don't run," she looked up at him with pleading eyes, inching her way closer to him, "After all," she stopped and broke eye contact, "I think I'm on love with you," Isuzu closed the gap between the two, gently pressing her lips to his. They both sunk into the kiss, Isuzu tilted her head and allowed the kiss to deepen while Seiya was enjoying the taste she had on her lips. After a few moments, they broke apart with red faces

"Sento," searched her brown eyes

"Kanie-kun," Isuzu whispered leaning in, "Kanie-kun," she said a little louder almost at his lips, "KANIE-KUN," she almost yelled. At this moment Seiya shook his head and when he refocused on the room, he found himself alone in the dark.

"Damn it," he rubbed his bandaged head, "it was just a dream," he thought back to earlier that day when the stupid pink mascot dressed up as Isuzu and toyed with him, "Why am I even thinking of her like that?" he murmured to himself, "I mean she's stiff, aggressive, but has a nice body and gorgeous eyes- Damn it I'm thinking about her again," he cursed himself, "but why?" he turned over on his side and tried to fall back asleep.

**Meanwhile**

Isuzu was sitting in her bathtub, she sunk into the water so from her mouth down was completely submerged in the warm water. Her hair was wrapped in a pale purple towel and she was looking straight ahead at nothing in particular, lost in thought,

"Why was Tiramy dressing up as me? And why did Kanie look so flustered? I've never seen him like that," she thought to herself, moving her legs around and causing the water to ripple and create gentle waves, "Why does he make me feel this way? He's so arrogant and self-centered," she grumbled, letting out a deep breath that turned into bubbles in the water.

**The Next Day**

"Good morning Kanie," Isuzu walked into the manager's office and saw Seiya furiously writing on the papers piled in front of him. Hearing her calm yet emotionless voice made him stop what he was doing and look up at his assistant manager, she was dressed in her sleeveless, red uniform, the same one she wore when she, er, Tiramy seduced him. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to continue signing request forms,

"Good morning Sento," he tried to play cool, but his voice was slightly higher than normal

"Are you feeling better?" she asked with her usual tone

"Yes, it was only a slight cold,"

"That's good," after a few moments and some curiosity Isuzu decided to ask, "What did Tiramy do to you anyways?"

"Oh," Kanie froze and his hand came to an abrupt halt turning his signature into childish scribbles, "They were just messing with me, you know trying to act like you,"

"How did they act?" at this point she was very interested in knowing how they thought about her

"Well, you know," he talked himself into a hole, "It didn't sound like you at all, and the zipper on the top of your, um, her head made it kind of obvious too,"

"Alright," she nodded her head and returned to her work, completely aware of him avoiding the question.

The day proceeded with silence. Occasionally someone would walk in and drop a large stack of papers on Kanie's already full desk while Isuzu was out checking on the attractions that they would normally check together. She held the maintenance checklist close to her chest and continued walking around the park, absent mindly checking down the list. It was almost closing time, meaning she'd have to stay after and finish up,

"Closing time already?" she looked up at the sun disappearing behind the mountains and walked back to the office to grab a flashlight. Inside the office was Kanie, finishing up the last of the paperwork and stacking it neatly in piles. Seiya's head perked up when he heard the door open, it was opening and closing all day and every time he secretly hoped it was Isuzu, and this time he had a slight smile on his face when he saw her walk in the door. They made eye contact for a few seconds but quickly glanced away with a slight red hue to their cheeks. She quickly walked to her desk and rummaged through the drawers,

"Did you finish looking at the attractions?" Seiya calmly asked, trying not to stare at Isuzu who was bending over a few feet away from him

"I only have two more, but I'll finish soon. You can go home," she found the flashlight and stood up and tested it a few times before turning for the door

"Wait, Sento, I'll go with you," Seiya scrambled to get up and around to the front of his desk, "I just finished and my legs could use the exercise," he rubbed the back of his head and glanced at the tile floor

"Alright, follow me," she commanded, hurrying to get out the door so he wouldn't see her blush. They silently walked down the hallway and out into the cool open air

"Which two are left?" he asked trying to start a conversation

"The fountain by the front gate and the ferris wheel,"

"You know, the fountain isn't an attraction, it doesn't have to be checked,"

"But it's on the list," Isuzu thrust the list into his hands

"Oh, I guess it is," he mumbled, "Why is it on the attraction list?" Isuzu shrugged and walked over to the maintenance box of the ferris wheel. She opened the metal box and turned a couple dials, checking their readings, she turned on the ferris wheel and sighed,

"There's a problem with one of the carriages," Isuzu said with her monotone voice, "I'll need to fix it from inside while it's moving," she looked back at Seiya to see him tense up, "You can stay down here, I can do it by myself," this made him freeze up even more

"I'm… I'll be fine," he numbly replied

"Then let's go, it's already late," Isuzu hopped into the carriage and Seiya reluctantly joined her. The carriage was shakier than the others and would occasionally make a slight screech. He sat on the bench furthest from the door and nervously tapped his foot. Isuzu was standing on the seat beside him, and removed one of the panels from the top of the carriage. She carefully observed the intertwining gears and moving machinery. With a small grunt, she punched the wall next to the open panel and they both heard a click. Immediately the ferris wheel stopped and Isuzu lost her balance and fell right into Seiya's shaking lap.

"Sento!" Seiya looked down at the girl who now sat perfectly on his lap, her legs off to the side, her arms wrapped around his neck in instinct, and her eyes were squeezed shut. Her lips were right there, inches away from his, all he had to do was lean down and press his onto hers, she was so close, he could smell her sweet strawberry perfume, he could see the intricate details of her work uniform, and he loved every bit of it. Before he could act, Isuzu opened her eyes and looked right into Seiya's. They both leaned in, ever so slightly, their lips barely touched before the ride rumbled back to life and began to move and they quickly pulled back. Isuzu stumbled and stood back up, putting the panels back on the ceiling. Once again, the two found themselves surrounded in silence. They both jumped out of the carriage and Isuzu turned off the ride and closed the maintenance box.

"I'll look at the fountain, you should go home before you miss the last bus," Isuzu fumbled with the pen as she tried to check off the ferris wheel

"It won't take that long, it's not a problem," Seiya coolly replied, looking for any chance to be around her more. Especially after the ferris wheel. He wasn't even sure if that happened, but he still found his senses swirling from the sight of her actually in his lap and her sweet sense.

"Alright," they found themselves walking through the dark park, with only a flashlight leading the way. The fountain was turned off and the water surrounding it was still and filled with coins, reflecting the moonlight. Isuzu quickly checked the panel in the ground next to the rim of the fountain. Seiya watched her work, forgetting that she took care of this place long before he did meaning she probably did this all on her own most nights. She stood and stretched her back, "I guess we're do-" before she could finish her sentence, Seiya grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, not giving her a chance to say anything before pressing his lips to hers for the kiss he desperately wanted.

As soon as their lips touched, Isuzu dropped the flashlight leaving them shrouded in a slight glow, mainly from the moon. The shock subsided, she began to kiss back, leaning in more and standing on her toes to get a better angle. Her lips were everything he thought they would be; soft, smooth, sweet, and perfect to kiss. After a couple seconds Isuzu parted her lips and allowed Seiya to further the kiss. A few more moments passed before they pulled apart, out of breath.

"Sento, I… uh," Seiya tried to say something but for once he had nothing to say

"Kanie-kun," Isuzu stood on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "You should go home, goodnight," Isuzu rushed to the employee housing and flopped onto her bed, still in disbelief that Kanie actually kissed her. Seiya stared out the window of the bus on the way home, confused on what would happen tomorrow.

***Off screen***

"This is interesting," Macaron laughed

"Why couldn't she kiss me," Tiramy cried

"As long as he stays away from Latifa I'm ok," Moffle grumbled, folding his arms and setting a pair of binoculars on the end table by his window.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it :D I plan on adding more drabbles and one-shots as the anime progresses so buckle up and get ready for oodles of fluff!<strong>


	2. Castle on Lockdown

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for the views, reviews, and favorites/follows. You all are amazing! I read all the translated manga that I could and I'm currently searching for the translated light novels to hopefully have a somewhat more accurate portrayal of the characters.**

**Anyways here is another one-shot (Seiya x Isuzu) lightly (and by lightly I mean VERY lightly) based on episode 9 of the anime. Sorry I keep interchanging Kanie/Seiya and Isuzu/Sento I never really know when to use what name.**

**There may be some small spoilers about the episode in here so if you want to be surprised please watch the episode first :D thanks!**

* * *

><p>Muse, Salama, Sylphy, and Koboli continued to dance on the stage and little cardboard cutouts of animals popped up behind them joining the four girls in their dance. But before their final song could end, Koboli slipped, Muse and Salama collided, and Sylphy was in her own world of twirls.<p>

"That was horrible," Seiya muttered under his breath. Thankfully the crowd was empty and only; Isuzu, Seiya, Moffle, Tiramy, and Macaron were present to witness their complete failure, "You girls are totally out of sync," he shook his head and rose from the red auditorium chairs

"Do you even like each other?" Isuzu coldly asked. The group of fairies exchanged glances and hung their heads with a mixture of embarrassment and shame

"We'll practice harder, we promise!" Muse cried out

"Practice will have to wait, the Princess would like to see you," Seiya replied, "Follow me, Sento, you come too," the four performers ran off stage and quickly followed Seiya out the door. Isuzu sighed with a somewhat heavy heart and proceeded to follow the group out to the castle.

"I've never seen Isuzu show any emotion besides anger," Macaron said with exasperation, "I wonder what her problem is,"

"Maybe we can find out," Tiramy mischievously rubbed his paws together and gave the other two mascots an evil grin.

**At the Castle**

"Thank you all for coming," Princess Latifa smiled, slightly bowing. Her light blonde hair cascaded past her gentle face, "I'm sorry if this came off as an urgent matter, but I wanted to share some food I made with you all," she smiled again, her eyes closing with little wrinkles in the corners, "But before we eat, I'd like to show the fairies something special," the girls looked at each other with curiosity, "It's not too far, just down the hall," Princess Latifa picked up a bit of her dress and glided across the floor to the exit of the parlor room, the fairies promptly followed, "Oh, Kanie-kun, Isuzu? Please be careful, the emergency button's panel is broken so it won't close, under no circumstance should that button be pushed, please be careful," with one last nod, she led the quartet out into some unknown room of the vast castle leaving Kanie and Isuzu alone.

Isuzu found a spot on one of the pale yellow plush couches surrounding the covered food. Seiya sat right across from her on a floral print couch. Isuzu was immediately lost in thought, thinking about last night before closing; sitting on the terrace by the floating garden was Latifa and Kanie, drinking tea and having a casual conversation. Something the two of them could never really share. Waving her over, Isuzu awkwardly sat next to Latifa and Seiya who were deep in conversation, leaning closer and closer together as if they were trying to tell each other a secret. Isuzu felt an abundance of emotions, but she does well to hide them all, except in this situation where a bit of jealousy and a touch of disappointment sank into her face. What she didn't realize was that Seiya looked over and saw that flash of emotion. What was this? She was flocked with guys when she first arrived to Kanie's high school and felt nothing for them, how could one egotistical boy make her feel so much?

Seiya was similar in the way that he was surrounded by girls, and even a few guys, everywhere he went, but he ended up pushing them all away with his narcissistic attitude. Why could he never talk to Sento? The first conversation they had was when there was a gun aimed at his head, maybe that had something to do with it. She barely shows any emotion, but those rare moments when she does, he'll cherish because for some reason, seeing her smile makes his heart skip a beat. But when he was talking to Latifa he noticed a new emotion, sadness, almost disappointment splashed on her face. Did someone say something to her? Was it about the park? And why does he care so much about a girl who threatened to kill him if he didn't go on a date with her?

They both sat there with a heavy silence lingering around them, both staring off into space. Seiya fell back to the real world and he caught sight of the red button, sticking out of the wall.

"Sento, what does that button do?" he asked, nodding his head in the general direction

"All the Princess said was that it was an emergency button and should not be touched,"

"So you don't even know what it does?"

"That is correct," she glanced into her lap, "There are some things even the Princess keeps from me,"

**Meanwhile**

"This is boring Moffle, they aren't doing anything," Macaron protested, setting the binoculars back on the bench of the ferris wheel

"Let me take care of this," Tiramy grinned, "I'll just shoot the table full of food and it'll topple over on Isuzu so she'll have to take her clothes off," the two mascots glared at the pink pervert in the corner of the carriage. He held up a slingshot with a rock and carefully aimed at the covered silver tray of food.

"Tiramy,no!" Moffle yelled, kicking Tiramy right as he released, causing the rock to fly through the air, bounce off of the table and hit the red button spot on

"Oops," he mumbled, "I hope that didn't do anything bad,"

**Back in the Castle**

"So Sent-" as Seiya was about to start a conversation, a rock flew past the both of them, bounced off the table and before either could react, perfectly hit the red button jutting out of the wall. Immediately following, the castle went into full lockdown mode. The windows were barred with thick, metal sheets, the doors locked, the other rooms and corridors were separated with equally thick metal sheets, and the outside of the castle transformed into a battle station, complete with 100% accurate heat seeking cannons. After the transformation, which was about a total of thirty seconds, the duo assessed the situation and came to the same conclusion, they were trapped.

**Outside the Castle**

Sylphy, Salama, Koboli, Muse, and Princess Latifa sat with the three mascots as they explained what happened in the security office of the park.

"So you're saying they have no way of getting out?" Muse asked, looking worried

"Not unless they wait twenty-four hours," Latifa replied

"Or if they complete the three trials," Salama interjected, typing on her phone, "Oh and Isuzu still has her phone,"

"I found the manual for the castle," Koboli said, flipping through the pages, "Salama, tell them to turn the blue vase, that should open the doors to lead to the trials,"

"Is there any way we can see them?" Latifa questioned the three mascots

"Yeah, this should take care of it," Macaron typed away on the security's mainframe computer and in a few moments an image of Seiya and Isuzu turning the blue vase was projected on the screen in front of them.

**In the Castle**

"Three Trials, are you sure about this?" Isuzu asked

"We can't wait twenty-four hours for this castle to turn off death mode and lose a day's worth of customers," Kanie replied with assurance, "Let's go," he took the lead as they walked through the dark corridor until they got to a giant wall that said 'Trial One' the door soon opened and there were two guns on a rack.

"I think we're supposed to take these," Seiya commented, picking up a gun and assessing the weight and feel of it. Isuzu silently followed and when they both had guns, a screen lit up with the message;

You must obtain a total score of 175 points for this door to open, or be punished severely.

They gave each other a nod, before the lights went up and they were able to assess the scene around them, they were in a shooting range.

A target popped up from behind a hay barrel and Isuzu immediately shot it, causing her score to go up. While she was shooting targets on her side, Seiya was having a bit of trouble on his side, when the targets started to move, he was unable to keep up and because of that his score was dropping. Noticing this, Isuzu dropped the measly gun she was currently using and pulled out her duel Steinbacker, and began to demolish not only her targets but the ones Seiya was missing. In the end their score totaled 178 and they were allowed to pass.

"Um, thank you, Sento," Seiya mumbled, rubbing the back of his head

"Don't mention it," she quickly replied, taking the lead and hiding her blush.

'Trial Two' read the large steel door looming in front of them. It opened to reveal seven long wooden boards between them and the exit. A message sprang up in front of them;

Walk across without falling, or be punished severely

"This doesn't appear to be difficult, we just walk across," Isuzu deduced taking a step forward but was stopped when Seiya grabbed her hand

"There's no way it can be this easy," Seiya said under his breath, keeping hold of Isuzu's hand, "Let me see your hair tie," he let go of her hand and she quickly released her hair from its confinement. Long locks of light brown hair fell onto her shoulders and caressed her back, brushing a stray strand from her face, she handed the simple piece of material to Seiya, "Here, watch," he tossed the ribbon onto the first wood plank. At first, nothing happened, but quickly the plank started to tip as if it was a see-saw, and there was no weight to counterbalance the other side. The ribbon soon slipped off the end and fell into the abyss below.

"How do we get across?" Isuzu questioned, her eyes still trailing the fabric as it fell to an invisible barrier and was zapped with what looked like an immense amount of electricity.

"Together," Seiya reassured himself and did a few quick calculations in his head, "If we stay close to the center, the boards won't tilt to either side, so follow me and stay close," they swapped being leader again and Seiya took a small step on the center of the wood before putting his whole weight on to test his theory. It proved to be correct as the board only shifted a few centimeters, "It seems safe," he took another step forward and balanced himself before beckoning for Isuzu to follow him. Filled with worry, Isuzu tried to gently step on the center and was fine at first, but was unable to steady herself and started to lose her balance,

"Kanie!" she yelled out to him as she stumbled to one side, Seiya spun around and grabbed her outreached hand, and pulled her into him. Isuzu 2was pressed into Seiya's chest, his arms wrapped around her in a steady embrace  
>"Are you okay?" he asked, gazing down at her flushed face<p>

"Yes, thank you," she tried to avoid his gaze but his eyes seemed to hold her attention there. After a few brief seconds, Seiya released Isuzu much to her dismay, but instead spun her around so she was facing the door, put his hands on her hips, and guided her forward step by step. This tedious process proved to be very time consuming and minutes later they barely made it past the second board, "Thank you again, Kanie," she didn't dare glance back in case she lost her balance again

"Oh uh, it was no problem, I'm just glad you're alright," Seiya focused on getting the two of them across the other five planks, "I hope Latifa and everyone else is safe," he added

"Yeah, me too," Isuzu replied in a hushed tone, that same saddened look momentarily appeared on her face. After several more minutes of silence, they got to the other side safely. Seiya looked down and noticed he was still holding her waist and instantly let go and took a step off to the side to avoid any awkward moments. Both of them were disappointed that they were no longer touching along with confused as to why they felt that way.

"One last trial, let's go," Seiya pushed through the doors and got to a much smaller door labeled 'Trial Three' they entered and found that the room was no larger than the manager's office but was completely empty and made entirely of what looked like metal. The final message appeared on the wall across from them;

Turn off the water or be severely punished.

"Water, what water?" Seiya asked, but he was answered by water gushing in from the top of the metal room, quickly pooling around their ankles.

"I believe they mean that water,"

"Yeah I figure that," they both looked around the metal box they were in, "How are we supposed to stop the water?" Seiya furiously banged on the wall as the water level rose to their mid-calf, "Whoever made these trials are going to be fired immediately," he growled

"There should be a lever," Isuzu waded through the water trying to find a hidden switch or pulley system to no avail.

"There's no way we can get out," Seiya unsuccessfully tried to open the door they came in as the water steadily rose.

"I'm sorry Kanie-kun, this is my fault, please accept my sincerest apologies," they were both forced to start swimming as the water reached their necks

"No, don't be, you didn't know this would happen," he tried to make her feel better

"I never should have asked you to come to the amusement park," Isuzu almost started to cry

"Well you didn't really ask me, you actually threatened me with your…" he trailed off

"Gun!" they both yelled out, the water was almost at the ceiling, with one last breath, Isuzu pulled out her Steinbacker and shot eight shots into the metal floor. The water began to slowly drain out the holes at a faster rate than it poured in. Because of this they had more time to look around and find whatever it was that shuts off the water. A few more minutes passed before they each found a hidden switch on the floor in opposite corners of the room. The water shut off and a hidden door opened. The castle immediately returned to its original harmless yet intimidating appearance and stopped shooting cannon's at the characters of the park. Seiya and Isuzu walked to the door, but before they walked through, they embraced in a wet, somewhat soggy, but victorious hug. Isuzu's hair stuck to her face and Seiya gently tucked it behind her ear with the rest of her soaked hair. Their drenched clothes clung to their skin revealing Isuzu's curves and Seiya's muscles.

Every fiber in their body demanded that they kiss, right there, right now, and who were they to argue? Seiya leaned down and gently pecked Isuzu on the lips. A quick, simple kiss that was enough to get Isuzu frustrated that he didn't stay longer.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sento," Seiya fumbled with his words, scared that she didn't want to kiss him. Frowning, Isuzu grabbed Seiya's drenched shirt and pulled him down to her face, "Sento what are you-" he was interrupted by Isuzu's lips pressing into his. She loosened her grip on his shirt as his hands glided down the sides of her body and stopped at her waists to pull her closer into him. Their kisses became hungrier and their movements more frantic as tongues began battling for dominance and hands began to wander.

**Outside the Castle**

Seven pairs of eyes were glued to the screen in front of them as the steamy scene unfolded before their startled eyes.

"Why couldn't that be me?" Tiramy sobbed

"As long as he stays away from Latifa I could care less what this brat does, I just thought Isuzu had better judgment," Moffle folded his arms in front of his chest

"That was…" Muse began

"Unexpected," Koboli finished

"This is so going on twitter," Salam laughed and resumed typing on her phone

"I think we should turn this off," Latifa blushed trying not to stare too long at the screen

"I'm on it," Macaron typed a little slower, his eyes glued to the screen where the two were peeling their drenched clothes off of each other before the screen turned black.

"WEEEEEEE!" Sylphy cheered sliding across the floor in a roller chair behind the group of shocked characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this latest one-shot! Please keep reviewing because I LOVE hearing your feedback and comments and advice :)<strong>

**Until next Magical Hour!**


	3. Heart on Your Sleeve

**Hey guys, you should really look at the sky because it's MAGIC HOUR!**

**Anyways! Thanks for all the suggestions and reviews! This story goes a bit back in time to episode 6 per request, when Isuzu can't really control what she says and gets extremely jealous. This should be fun!**

**Once again this is lightly based on the episode.**

* * *

><p>Isuzu walked into a dark room and saw Seiya sitting in a red cushioned chair.<p>

"Good of you to show up, Sento," Seiya smirked, "You're just in time for the interviews," Isuzu stuttered glancing around the pitch black room, "Oh look, here they are," he grinned from ear to ear as three beautiful girls waltzed into the room and circled around Seiya's throne.

"Hello Seiya," a tall one with dark hair purred into his ear

"Hi Kanie-kun," the second girl with pink pigtails sat herself on his lap. The last girl with short brown hair said nothing, but stood by the side of his throne and snaked her arms around Seiya.

"With all these new beautiful girls I don't think we'll need you anymore Isuzu," Seiya chuckled, caressing the tall girl's hair

"Bu-" Isuzu started to protest but was cut off by their cynical laughter, "No," she screamed inside her head, "No, no, no," she muttered to herself, "NO!"

Isuzu opened her eyes and was greeted by a hole through her roof and a gun in her hand.

"A dream?" she questioned herself, undressing and slipping into the tub, "Why did I dream about that?"

Isuzu picked up her tray of mushy curry and carried it to an empty aluminum table. She calmly sat down and began to stir around her food before slowly starting to eat it. Macaron pranced up to where Isuzu was and promptly sat down.

"You're really going to eat that? You'll get fat?" Macaron began

"Maybe so," Isuzu mumbled, toying with her spoon before putting a spoonful of the curry in her mouth

"Well just be careful," Macaron chuckled, "Is that Kanie?" he pointed to the door behind Isuzu and she immediately turned, furiously searching around. While she was turned around Macaron placed a tiny seed into the distracted girl's curry, "Oh sorry Isuzu, it must've been my imagination," he mischievously grinned. Isuzu stared intensely at Macaron before eating the remainder of her curry. Macaron has to turn to keep himself laughing, but when he turned around, Isuzu and her empty plate of food, was gone.

"Hey Isuzu-kun!" a lively brunette called

"Hello Akiko-kun," Isuzu greeted with no emotion

"I don't mean to sound rude, or out of place, but are you alright? You seem kind of down,"

"Well I feel like I've been failing as my duties as assistant manager and I don't want Kanie-kun to get tired of me and replace me with beaut-" Isuzu slammed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from saying anything else

"Did you just call him Kanie-kun?" Akiko inquired, "I knew it! You two are together!"

"No," Isuzu said through clenched teeth, "But I wi-" she continued to slam her hand over her mouth, muffling her voice

"Oh that's too bad," she ignored Isuzu's strange behaviors, "Because he's really cute and funny, do you think I should talk to him?" before Akiko could finish, Isuzu sprinted down the sidewalk past a group of confused students and out the school gate.

"Sylphy is the only one who has it! Now do it again!" Moffle commanded the fairies on the stage, earning three groans and one whoosh noise.

"So you slipped her a heartsleeve seed?" Tiramy asked the mascot beside him

"Yep, unfortunately she left before I could see if it worked," Macaron sighed

"Damn, just think about all the questions we can ask her though," they exchanged a troublesome smile, "Like how many times she itches the ditch," they both laughed, "If she caught us we'd be so dead," and they proceeded to laugh some more.

"You're going to wish you were dead," a soft growl emerged from behind them. The two idiots froze in fear and slowly turned their heads around to see a furiously calm Isuzu standing with her duel Steinbacker pointed at their heads.

BANG

BANG

Isuzu stood over the fallen mascot's bodies when Seiya walked in.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking at Tiramy and Macaron quivering in pain

"Those two slipped a heartsleeve seed into my curry this morning and they're trying to make me answer embarrassing questions," Isuzu calmly replied, her gun aimed at Tiramy

"Embarrassing?" Seiya looked confused

"Yeah like how many times I itch the-" WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. Before she could complete the sentence, she slammed her head onto the stage behind her.

"Umm ok then. Anyways, come with me, the applicants are here," Seiya turned and walked out of the room, leaving Isuzu anxiously standing in front of the stage with a red mark appearing on her forehead.

Seiya checked to see if Isuzu was following, and found her a couple steps behind him. His mind wandered to a few moments ago when he asked her about the embarrassing questions.

"Itch the what?" he thought to himself, "Will she answer anything else I ask her?" he snuck a quick look at her and was shocked to find her not looking like her usual self. Her posture was somewhat slouched, her arms were cross over her chest, and her head was hung lower than normal, "Maybe I should ask if she's okay," but before he could, they found themselves sitting in a bland office room with a folding chair in front of a table where they were sitting at.

"How many applicants were there?" Isuzu quietly asked

"Not too many, it should go pretty quick," he looked her over once more, "If you aren't feeling good, you can go lie down,"

"No! I could never miss work,"

"Really it's alright. I mean what's bothering you anyways?" he asked, studying her reaction

"I'm nervous about these applicants, what if the girls are-" Isuzu's eyes grew big and; WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. She slammed her head on the table. Seiya slyly grinned but pretended to act confused when she stopped banging her head.

"Well if you're fine to continue, let's bring the first one in," Seiya glanced over the resume in front of him

"Hello," a timid girl with pigtails walked in and sat down on the wooden chair in front of the interview table. Isuzu's eyes widened as she noticed that the pink haired girl looked exactly like the one in her dream, "I'm Shina Chujo," she smiled

"Hello Shina," Seiya smiled at the girl whose feet skimmed the ground as she sat, "Why do you want to work here?"

"Well I love amusement parks and I love making people happy and having a job would be pretty fun," she enthusiastically replied, keeping eyes directly on Seiya, much to Isuzu's displeasure.

"Great you're hired," he replied, stamping her resume with a red stamp that said, 'HIRED' you start tomorrow. Don't be late," he put her resume off to the side and looked up at the giddy girl sitting in front of him.

"Thank you so much! I promise I won't let you down!" she cheered, skipping out of the room.

"Should you really hire a girl that young? She looks like she's still in grade school,"

"We need all the help we can get," Seiya calmly replied before calling in the next applicant. Isuzu nearly fell off her chair; she was a spitting image of the short haired girl from her dream. She was clutching her side and looked really dizzy.

"He-hello," she pressed her hand a little harder into her side, "I'm Bino Banando,"

"Are you alright?" Seiya asked glancing at her side

"Of course!" she brightly smiled, a small trickle of red running down her hand

"You're bleeding!" Seiya yelled, immediately standing up, "Were you stabbed?" he started to freak out

"Oh, it's nothing," she smiled, her face growing pale

"Who did this to you? Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted into the hallway

"Well my brother didn't really want me going to this job interview," she began

"So he stabbed you?" Isuzu asked, stunned. She just laughed in response. Suddenly the door burst open and a crazy man with wild eyes and a diaper wrapped around his head burst in with a knife. Without even thinking, Isuzu pulled her gun from under her skirt and immediately shot two pain bringers directly in the forehead of the crazy man who forced himself inside the room, "Was that him?" she asked looking down at the man, now writhing with pain. What an appropriate name for a bullet.

"Yes, but you didn't have to do that,"

"Sure she did, just get some medical attention and you're hired," Seiya smiled, ushering the girl out and into the hands of the nurses at Amagi. Meanwhile the security guard came and put the bizarre man in handcuffs and brought him to the security room, "Well that was certainly eventful," he chuckled, "Let's bring in another one," and with that a third girl with long black hair and a gorgeous body came walking in, a girl who appeared to be a spitting image of the one in Isuzu's dream.

"Eiko Achia, correct?" Seiya asked, looking at the attractive girl in front of him

"Yes," she politely nodded

"It says here you have past work experience?" he asked

"Indeed, I worked with a lot of AV's," she smiled

"AV's?" Seiya tried to hold back his surprise but managed to steal a look at Isuzu's face wild with fear

"Ask her what her stage name was," Tiramy popped up and whispered into Seiya's ear

"No!" he hissed trying to keep his voice down, "That's not a professional thing to do,"

"Come on! It's only for… research purposes," he wickedly grinned. Instantly he received a pain-bringer to the head and fell over mid-interview in pain. Promptly leaving the room as the effects wore off.

"Anyways," he looked back at Eiko, "You're hired,"

"Really?" Thank you so much!" she grinned, got up, bowed, and quickly left.

"You hired her to work with a bunch of kids?" Isuzu looked absolutely stunned

"Like I said, we need all the help we can get," he neatly placed all the papers that had 'HIRED' on it on one side of the table and looked through the rest of the applicants, "We have a bit of a break before our next interview, so if you want to get something to eat you can,"

"No, it's fine," Isuzu murmured looking down into her lap

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he turned and studied her expression

"I'm fine," she tried to avoid the question

"Isuzu, tell me what's wrong," he took full advantage of the heartbleed seed's effects

"Well those three girls were really pretty and-" she tried to bang her head on the table, but Seiya stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and looking at her straight in the eyes

"Keep going," he almost commanded

"And… and I thought you'd get tired of me and fire me," she avoided his gaze and directed her focus to her hands, clenched

"Isuzu…" he whispered, searching her eyes, "I would never do something like that," he reassured her, running his hands from her tense shoulders down to her hands and gently holding them

"I was worried," she mumbled

"You were being stupid," he chuckled, feeling her tense up even more

"I know, I shouldn't worry about who you spend your time with,"

"Well that's true, but you shouldn't keep all your emotions bottled up,"

"And you should work on your superiority complex,"

"But I am superior," he grinned, catching her eyes and holding them there, "I would never fire you, you mean too much to this Park,"

"Thank you Kanie-kun," she smiled with a light pink hue on her cheeks. Seiya took this heartbleed seed one step further and scooted his chair closer to hers, inching his face closer and closer, while holding onto her hands and keeping her from pulling away.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" he asked with a low voice

"Yes," she squeaked unable to control the seed's powers. He replied with a smile and closed the gap between the two, pressing his lips to hers gently at first, but then growing into a heated frenzy. His hands slid up around her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, her hands found their way around his neck and up into his hair. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, Seiya winning the battle for dominance. With one hand he reached up and removed the ribbon holding Isuzu's hair up, letting it cascade down her back and around her shoulders. The other hand moved down and gently grabbed her butt, causing a surprised moan to escape her lips.

Isuzu began to unbutton Seiya's work uniform, and at about the third button, the door flew open to reveal a very shocked applicant and an even more surprised Tiramy. Isuzu's face burned with embarrassment and tried to scoot backwards and completely fell out of the chair. Seiya simply flashed a smile at the confused pair standing in the doorway and turned to grab the application on the top of the stack.

"Please come in, I have a couple questions for you," he looked down at Isuzu whose face was still bright red and laughed before leaning down close to her ear, "We can continue this later," he growled into her ear. Isuzu completely lost it and covering her face she ran from the room and into the girl's bathroom. Staring into the mirror at her messed up hair and ruffled clothes she let out a mix between a groan of disappointment and relief. Who knows where things would have gone if somebody hadn't walked in? And what did he mean by later? Seiya knew. And he thought about all the ways he could make her squirm while he sat through countless interviews with potential employers, waiting to finish the stack so he could go find the poor girl who is forced to wear her heart on her sleeve.

This should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo thanks for reading! I'm so excited and nervous for the last episode this thursday! Oh and I released another Amagi story as a bonus (you may have to change the story rating to find it) so I hope you like that one too (if you decide to read it!)<strong>

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, follows, and favorites, it means a lot!**

**Until next time you beautiful people!**


End file.
